Bloodied Mind
by PyroWolffe
Summary: The first day of the next year arrives, and a new gory part of their lives begins...and ends.(Zack semi main, there are crushes but no "love)
1. Nightmares

**_A/N:_** Ok, I'm here for another round. This time there's no mary sue, no new character based on me or someone, and no (hopefully) crappiness. Oh yea, this will be gory, very gory. As I have a gory mind and I'm not afraid to use it.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, nothing at all, except for the idea. And if anyone steals the idea, they better pray to God I don't find out, but trust me, I will!!!! shakes fist at people that steal

**Chapter1**

"OOOWWWW" Zack groaned as Freddy hit him on the head.  
"I said NO pineapple!" Freddy said, throwing little bits of pineapple from his pizza at Zack.  
"Ok, you two! Stop!" Summer said getting up and being herself. "We're here to get our act together for the school fair."  
Everyone settled down. It hadn't been much longer from their opening of the School Of Rock and were now playing in mini concerts and such across town. Of course they didn't get excused from school, but sometimes if it was big enough, they did.  
It was the end of this year, and that meant another end of the school fair. They were always boring, and wanted to spice it up. They all agreed to playing in it if they were allowed. I'll sum the rest up now, I don't want you to get bored, the school had a meeting, everyone agreed, and now their all together at Zack's house and decided what to play and other sorts of stuff.  
"So, which song are we gonna do?" Katie asked.  
Everyone looked at Summer, they didn't want to decide, that was for Summer to do because she had invited them.  
Summer looked around, then decided they should do School of Rock. Everyone still liked it, and now that she thought about it, they hadn't done it in a long time. While Summer explained to the rest her thoughts, a finally sober Dewey came through the door.  
"Hey guys! Zack, I just let myself in, and I think you should lock the doors because there's a guy out there, and I wouldn't trust him," Dewey said walking into the T.V. room with his shoes still on.  
Ok, I lied, he wasn't sober, he was drunk, or very close to it. But we all know now why Dewey was late for the meeting.  
"I think that's a great idea Summer! It's true, we haven't played it in public for awhile," Gordon said while others agreed and nodded their heads.  
"Then it's settled! We'll rock out our new song!" Dewey said, pumping his fist into the air.  
No one corrected Dewey, knowing it would be useless to do so. If they did, he'd only argue, and then in the morning he wouldn't even know what song they were doing.  
Right then, a loud clang noise was heard, and a ghostly figure swooped down. The bunch of them got up and ran out of the house screaming and running, but they were going really slow and the figure was gaining on them. In it's hand a riffle was held, ready and loaded, and on the figure's shoulder was a pouch filled with knives of all different shapes and sizes.  
The figure was gaining on them, and was about to take a swing, when, gasping for breath, Zack woke up startled.

**_A/N:_** Hope you liked it, and hope it's better than my last story. This doesn't explain a lot, but the story gets clearer as it gets further in.


	2. Her

**A/N:** _Ok, next chapter, it's kinda boring, but necessary to set up the story. Just one more chapter of explaing and setting up, then the real good stuff will begin evil smrik Anyways, enjoy, and I hope this is longer than the last, and if not, sorry. And if anything's wrong with were the paragraphs should be, don't blame me, it was my computer._

_Disclaimer: Yea, I don't like these things, but I only own Franchesca and Kamera, and Mrs.Lemar. Oh yea, the plot too! So don't steal it -.-_

_On with the show:_

**Chapter 2: .Her.**

Zack rubbed his eyes and stretched, last night's dream was...and odd one. Today was the first day of another year, and that was a sort of flashback from last year. He never knew that he'd be dreaming about that. Oh well, not like it really means anything.

He went downstairs and heard screeching, his younger sister's screeching.

"I Don't want to go to school! Mom please, noooo!!! They make us eat....," Zack's sister Franchesca stopped her screeching to think of some made up lie, "They make us eat poop! It's horrible!"

"Then we should make you go to school every day, cannibal," Zack said, walking past her.

She stood there, tilted her head and a confused look went across her face. Zack laughed at her then went into the kitchen, but then he was interrupted by an annoying squirt.

"What does can-ib-bale mean?" She said, poking her head into the kitchen.

"It means someone that eats their own kind," Zack retorted shoving her head out of the way as he came out of the kitchen with a bagel. I

t took Franchesca a while to figure it out, a long while, long enough for Zack to eat half of his bagel. But he knew she had once a flying ball of fur came through the air knocking him over.

"Get off squirt!" Zack yelled, pulling her hair. The next few minutes were full of hair pulling, screaming, kicking and punching, until their mother finally went over to the mini war and separated them.

Franchesca puffed her chest out and stuck her tongue out at Zack, then ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"She started it!" Freddy lied. Zack's mom just pointed a finger to the door and Zack grabbed his school stuff and set off to a new day of boring school; boring evil school.  
-----------------------------------  
The band members had all been split up, and even with arguing to parents, and constant whining, none got changed into their friend's class. The teachers had made sure they didn't get put in with their best friend or too many band members; because they thought it was distracting and a poor use of time. The only person in Zack's class, was Marta, someone he despised because of her constantly making rude remarks about Zack, even the teachers knew. But, being teachers, they never tried to stop her, and they purposely put them in the same class.

Zack walked into Mrs. Lemar's class, they had rotary this year, and she did none other than History, great...

"Everyone, settle down!" Mrs. Lemar screamed. There was sudden silence as everyone sat down quickly and looked forward. Standing beside her, was this ugly girl, dark brown hair that wasn't combed, pink and orange shirt saying 'Teletubies' and she was wearing short green shorts. She was kinda chubby, not to mention short. She had a MOUNTAIN of pimples pon her face, and it seemed like to moon or something with the size of her pores.

"This is our new student, Kamera," Mrs. Lemar said plainly, as if it was something that happened every day, it probably happened every year though.

Everyone chuckled, her name sounded like camera, like something you take photos with, ya know? And everyone just saw fun in making fun of a ugly girl.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch the whole band got together and the girls started gossiping while the guys just sat there, eating their lunch and being all bored. Zack was sure he was going to fall asleep, when a remark by Marta made him scowl.

"This new girl, it's hilarious, she's named after something that takes pictures, but she's ugly as hell! It's even worse than Zack!" Marta said loudly, she was known for her big mouth, being a singer and all.

A snort was heard as the Kamera walked by and started to cry, but didn't manage to get to the washrooms, because Freddy put out his leg and tripped her. The whole table started laughing and making rude remarks about her crying and falling. They just let it all out on her. But the next thing that happened hushed them up, Mrs. Lemar walked by hurriedly, and they found out why, because she was laughing at Kamera!

The table sat silent, not sure they just heard their teacher laugh at a student. Kamera sure heard it, she got up and ran into the bathroom, giving Mrs. Lemar a weird look before she disappeared behind the door.

"Well, that was different," Lawrence said. He usually didn't get involved with these things, but as summer comes, people change.

"Sure was the highlight of my day," Zack said, "Unless you count falling asleep in class, well, the dream was cool, we all were martians! And Marta got eaten by a bird!" Marta gave him a look them threw some of her bread at him.

"That wasn't funny pea-brain," She said in a stuck up fashion, brushing the remark off.

"Haha, Zack has a pea for a brain! Get it? Pea brain!!! HAHAHA" Freddy said laughing and snorting.

Everyone just looked at Freddy as if he was wearing pink and purple and baby blue, then he shut up and looked at his feet, trying to think of what he said that was so weird.

**A/N: **Ok, that was it! Haha, Freddy, such a sweetheart. Oh ,yea, he's mine HAHA!!! Actually, no, but I wish....


	3. The Cottage

_**A/N: **Ok, this chapter still doesn't have any gore, but the nest should. This chapter is..an ok length. It would've been longer but I didn't want to delay the story any longer than I already have. Haha, I make Freddy and Zack seem like girls XD_

**_Mellowyellow36: _**Lmfao thanks for the review! Sorry I didn't update for...a very long time XD

**_Nanners-77: _**Yeah, I feel bad for Kamera as well. Poor girl!

**_Sandy-Pandy:_** Lmfao, pea for a brain XD I didnm't stop, just...took a break O.o But I'm back now!

Disclaimer: Again, I only own Franchesca, Kamera, the teacher, and the plot. Freddy's cottage rocks your socks!

**Chapter 3: The Cottage**

That week....was odd. Mrs. Lemar was heard here and there talking about her new student and making fun of her, and unfortunately, Kamera was always there to hear it. The band wasted no time to make fun of her whenever they had the chance. Usually they wouldn't be so rude, but just since Mrs. Lemar had been doing it, they were doing it too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Friday, Zack had managed to survive a week of school. He saw Freddy and Frankie sitting around, most likely waiting for him. As he neared them he waved, Freddy was the first to notice him.

"Hey Zack! You know how I got that cottage?" Freddy asked Zack.

"Umm....you mean the one where you got scared of a mouse and made you piss your pants, yea I know that one," Zack said grinning.

Freddy glared at him and muttered, "Yes, that one."

"What about it?" Katie said walking up to them.

Katie had been hanging around the guys more and more, finding magazines and make-up very annoying. And she couldn't stand boy-talk anymore. It seemed that most girls annoyed her these days.

"Well Freddy and me decided that we should bring the whole band up. His mom said fine, and both our parents called everyone else's. We'll be staying in the cottage, while Freddy's parents stay in one not too far away," Frankie said, this probably being the nicest thing he's ever done.

"Awesome! I can't believe my parents are letting me go! And without proper parental guidance!" Katie exclaimed.

"Well....err....about that...," Freddy looked down.

"Freddy...," Katie said with a threatening tone.

"Your parents don't know my parents are going to be in another cottage," Freddy smirked.

"Dude, your parents, rock," Zack said astonished that Freddy's parents would lie for them like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was settled, they were leaving that night after a good quick packing, and they'd stay for the weekend. They're parents got all their important stuff together like toothbrushes and things, but the kids packed their clothes and CDs and junk.

Zack just took a few CDs and some loose shirts and baggy pants and a few shorts. He packed his undergarments and socks, and got a flashlight.

The reason for the flashlight was this game they played, it was a complicated night game where the person who was it would turn on their flashlight and when the beam hit someone, they had to count to ten and then turn on theirs and go after people. Somewhat like a hide and go seek in the dark game.

"WHY CAN'T I GO!!!" Zack heard his sister screaming downstairs.

He knew his mom would never let her go, not even with parental guidance, she would only let Franchesca go only if she came. But also, she'd finally get her sister into a clothing store. His sister was a sort of young tomboy who hated shopping and anything girly.

The phone rang and Zack raced into his mom's room to get it. He picked up the receiver and held the phone to his ear, but all he heard was static.

"MOM! Something's wrong with the phone!" Zack called downstairs.

"There shouldn't be, I'll take a look at it later, but Freddy just pulled into the driveway," Zack's mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

Freddy was rich, extremely, and it was obvious you were if you could rent a bus to bring the whole band in it to go to a cottage for the weekend.

Zack grabbed his things and rushed out the door, giving his mom a quick kiss before hoping onto the bus. He looked around and saw that he was the last to get picked up, and he had to sit beside Summer. _Figures..._, Zack thought to himself, lately Freddy hadn't been the greatest friend, finding Frankie and Katie more interesting, and not Katie because of her looks, if that's what you're thinking.

He sat down and Summer screeched.

"ZACK YOU SAT ON MY SCHEDULE!!!" Summer screamed.

"Err...It's just a schedule Summer, relax...," Freddy said from nearby.

"This is not _just _a schedule! It's _my _schedule!" She said, pushing Zack off the seat.

Zack groaned as he had to sit on a seat by himself, at least it was behind Frankie and Freddy.

After everyone was settled in, and Summer yelled at Zack a few more times, and then they set off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, everything looked amazing. After all the times he'd been here, he still couldn't believe how awesome this place was. It was big, with a lake in the back, tons of big trees, a forest on the other side, and a park somewhere down the dirt street. And the inside, wow, the inside had tons of rooms, one with arcade games, another with a set of drums, guest rooms for two to each room (if it's the band that's coming) and many other spacious rooms.

"I still can't believe we're staying without parents, this is awesome!" Marta said.

"Yea, and they've got satellite, and a lake, what else could you need!?" Alicia said grinning.

Zack rolled his eyes and walked inside with all his stuff. Freddy bumped into him on purpose and smirked, "Me, you and Frankie are sharing a room. It's down this hall somewhere..."

Freddy and Zack went down the hallway and peeked into each room, twice they saw three of the girls sitting on a bed and gossiping, but of course they all threw stuff at Freddy and Zack when they walked in.

Once they had finally found they're room, they settled in. Frankie still hadn't found the room, but was almost there, seeing as there room was at the very back. Zack liked that room, it had a TV, and two beds. I guess one of them would have to sleep on the floor.

Freddy ran over to a bed and jumped onto it, landing on his belly, "I call this bed!"

Frankie burst in and pushed Zack out of the way, "I call the other one!"

Zack sighed, "I'll get the sleeping bag."

He groaned and walked out of the room. Why hadn't he gotten to a bed sooner? He always forgot that the two called these things, and they're fight you for a bed if you did call one.

The floor creaked slightly as he walked down the hallway, hearing chattering coming from inside the rooms, and a girly squeal every now and then, including from Billy. It was kind of eerie, walking down this long hall. I mean, it was so...empty, and the doors made the chattering sound like ghosts inside the walls.

Zack shivered, he was freaking himself out. Why was he such a scaredy cat? Why couldn't he have wits, like Katie. God, that girl was more brave than any of them! Once he picked up a spider while Freddy and the rest of them screeched. Good ol' memories, gotta hate them.

Finally Zack came to the basement door, the spooky, unfinished basement...Eek! Wait, there was a basement in a cottage? This is more like a house! It's bloody well bigger than his house anyways!

Zack sighed to calm himself, putting his hand on the doorknob. With a quick turn and pull, he saw that the automatic light worked well. Them automatic lights were awesome, turned themselves on, turned themselves off, just when you entered or left. Zack wondered if there were little gnomes that watched and turned the lights off and on.

Ok, back to getting the sleeping bag! Zack went onto the first step, and wasn't surprised to hear a creak from the bare wooden stair. He sighed, it's just a basement! Nothing scarey about a basement! Right? Arg...

Zack finally started getting down the steps, and when he reached the bottom, boy was he glad. He kept picturing an old witch grab his feet from beneath the stairs. He looked around, glad there were so many lights. On the left were some stacked up furniture, and on the right were some shelves with stuff stored on them. That would be where he would find the sleeping bag. Now, all he had to worry about were the light gnomes and spiders.

He went over to the shelves and looked, everything looked new, and unused. Freddy's parents probably found better stuff and put these away like they were old used junk. He found the sleeping bags and pulled out a red one. He glanced around and found that there were no gnomes in sight, and he dashed for the stairs, running up them so that the witch couldn't grab his feet. Once his foot left the top stair, he grinned. He had made it up from the basement of gnomes, spiders and witches. Right...he was insane.

As he grabbed hold of the door and was about to close it, he saw something run past the bottom of the stairs from the corner of his eye. He heard a crash and then just thought it was probably stuff falling from when he took out the sleeping bag. He heard another crash and his heart raced. _CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!, _a big voice inside his head told him. Instantly he slammed the door and turned the corner, running down the hallway with all the rooms.

He burst into his room that he was sharing with Freddy and Zack and was breathing heavily.

"Whoa, man. What happened? You look like you saw a spider!" Freddy said, grinning.

"I just, er, don't like basements," Zack replied, looking at the ground.

"Aww, don't worry, mr. dinosaur is here to protect you!," Frankie said, throwing Zack's dinosaur plushie at Zack, "Man, I never knew you still slept with a plushie!"

"I don't! I have no clue where that came from!" Zack said, shocked. He really didn't know where it came from. He had given it to his sis-his sister! THE FEIND! He'd have to punish her for this one. It was just not cool.

"And we believe you," Freddy said, sarcastically.

Zack sighed and didn't bother to argue, either he would loose, or he'd get beat up...or both. What fun! Not.

_**A/N: **I hope you liked it! I have to say, I enjoyed writing the part where Zack went into the basement. Gah, sooner or later I'm going to have to take some of the comedy out, this is suposed to be a horror fic! _


	4. And Now You Begin

**A/N: **Ok, so it's been a while since i've updated, but lately I've had a bit of muse. This chapter finally opens into well, I can't really say, because that would give some stuff away! XD I like how this chapter turned out, and hope I can improve even more the next chapter, adn then the next, and etc. I don't know if my writing has improved since the last few chapters, to me it has, so maybe it will to you, but I dunno, maybe it's just a personal thing :)

Anyways, I want to thank all those who have commented and reviewed my story, it's greatly appreciated, and hope you enjoy reading it as well!

Now to Chapter 4:

After everyone had unpacked, beat each other up, and gotten their swim clothes on under their clothes, the band set out, TO THE BACKYARD! Dun dun dun.

It was fairly cool out, and no one felt like going for a swim, so instead they decided to get some of their instruments and take up a tune. It took them almost no time to get the stuff ready, and then the rest of the band that didn't play instruments gladly sat down on some lawn chairs with a pop or two and got ready for some good ol' music.

The band started to play after Zack took up the tune to School of Rock and altered it slightly, Katie began to play, and then Freddy started to play the drums, each of them playing their part of School of Rock, but altering it differently to come up with what could be called a totally new song. Zack and Katie sang lead vocals together, and Freddy had a concentrated look as he hit each beat, the back up singers goofed around while playing with their part of the lyrics, and Tomika started dancing and then the other two girls followed with her. Lawrence grinned as he contributed his part to the song, and laughed when Frankie fell out of his chair and landed on his back.

"Crap, I think I spilt coke on my pants…" He groaned as he got back in his chair.

"Or maybe you just wet yourself," Marco grinned at Frankie and Eleni burst out laughing.

Finally Zack took the song to an ending and the others followed easily. They ended the song with a nice drum solo by Freddy.

"Haha, nice way to show off, Freddy," Summer shook her head and laughed.

By now, you would guess, that the band was very hyper, and excited, and not much time had gone by, but that was a good thing. This meant more time in hyper mode! They could bounce off walls and eat chips and drink pop with their best friend until 3:00 in the morning.

Usually they would've stayed up even later, but Mr. and Mrs. Freddy planned to take the kids out to breakfast, so they promised they'd go to bed by twelve, which then resulted in the band wanting to go to sleep three hours after that, but Freddy's parents didn't know that.

"We should make a fire later tonight!" Leonard randomly said, jumping out of his chair.

"Good idea! Anyone know how to make a fire?" Freddy said, getting up and going over to an unoccupied lawn chair.

"I do!" Zack shouted.

"Heh, what happened to being a pyro, Freddy?" Katie said, raising an eye brow at him.

"It's still there! I just can't get the logs to stay in one place….or light," Freddy said, glaring at Katie and then lifting his chin.

"PASSAAA! Don't raise your chin at me!" Katie said, punching Freddy on the arm.

"Hey! Dammit! You suck at punching!" Freddy said, mockingly.

"The only thing that she sucks at, apparently," Frankie said, grinning.

"Shut up! I can still kick your asses!" Katie said, glaring at Freddy and Frankie.

"Haha, Katie, you're so weird," Michelle said, knowing it would piss her off.

"You know what…Shut up!" Katie yelled, grinning, as she poured her glass of Sprite on Michelle's head.

Michelle followed suite and poured Rootbeer on Katie's head, Zack picked up his and Freddy's drinks and poured them on the unsuspecting Billy

"Zack! How could you! I need these clothes to cover my swim wear!" Billy said, getting up and trying to wipe it off.

"I guess you'll just have to…TRY AND GET ME!" Zack ran away as Billy got up and chased him with his own pop, but smashed into Marta.

"Zack, you're such a jerk!" Marta screamed at Zack.

Zack, in silence, picked up her coke and poured it over her head, "I'm tired of you and your insults, now shut up."

Normally the band would have stopped what they were doing, but no one noticed because they were in a frenzy of flying cups and pop, and running band members. In a matter of minutes, the outside where they were was littered with tons of cups and other garbage, and the band were all sitting in the grass, laughing and chatting.

They had made sure not to get anything on the instruments, because one, they were instruments, and two, Freddy's parents would kill them.

Suddenly Zack noticed something, "Guys, where's Gordon?"

Everyone looked around and saw that Marco wasn't with them.

"Bathroom maybe?" Frankie suggested and then went on to say, "Marco, you're his best friend, where'd he go?"

"I uh…I dunno, I was talking to Katie and Billy about how Billy looks weird with wet hair," Marco said, shrugging.

Billy frowned, "Well sorriieee, if someone," Billy shot a look to Zack, "dumped two glasses of pop on my head."

"We should go look for him," Summer said, getting up.

"Duhhhh, oh obvious one!" Freddy said in a dumb tone.

"Shut up, Spaz!" Summer said, throwing a near by cup at Freddy's head.

"Now that's not nice.." Freddy said, pouting.

"Freddy, shut up, we have to find Gordon!" Eleni said, looking frantic.

"Ease up, I'm sure he just went to the washroom," Leonard said, patting the scared looking Eleni on the back.

"Sorry, I'm just…creeped out by cottages," Eleni said, standing up.

"Ok, how about me, Zack, Freddy and Marco go look for Gordon, the rest of you stay here and see if he comes back," Summer suggested.

Everyone agreed and the four band mates went off towards the house, or better known as, deep scary voice Freddy's cottage.

"I'm sure he's just taking a leek, I mean, with all that pop everywhere, I'm even need to pee a bit," Zack said, matter of factly.

"Eww, Zack, too much information!" Summer said, making a face, "But you're right, he probably is going to the bathroom."

"I don't see everyone's so hyped up about this," Freddy said, looking at the ground as they walked towards the cottage.

"Maybe the hyper spaz attack we all had is catching up on us?" Summer suggested.

"I swear I was talking to him not ten minutes ago.. Usually he would've told me, that's the only reason I'm worried," Marco confessed.

"Eh, whatever, maybe he had to go REAL bad!" Zack said, making a rainbow type shape with his arms to emphasize how much Gordon must have wanted to "go".

Freddy shrugged and then looked up when they reached the patio. The lights were still on inside as the kids were in a hurry to get outside and have fun.

"Bathroom first?" Freddy asked.

"Sure, you lead, you're house is too big!" Summer laughed.

"Maybe Gordon's lost then, he could be in some random hallway looking for the bathroom still," Zack suggested.

"I'm sure he found the bathroom," Marco said all too quickly.

Zack looked at Marco oddly, but just shrugged and thought nothing of it.

When they went inside, they sighed when the heat hit their skin, it was a good thing Freddy's Cottage had heating, or they'd all be cold as frosty during the night. Zack had a quick glass of water, convinced that nothing was wrong and Gordon was in the washroom.

Summer tapped her foot impatiently and gave an exaggerated sigh, "Zack, hurry up, we need to find Gordon and then get back outside."

"Don't tell me you think something's wrong as well!" Zack said with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Not really…but since everyone else seems to be…I just have a weird feeling," Summer said quietly.

Marco pat Summer gently on the back in reassurance, a look of slight worry on his face for a second, but gone in the next.

"Come on you guys, let's just look around," Freddy said, putting Zack's glass in the sink and then walking into the hall.

Summer and Marco stood beside each other because Summer seemed at nerve's end, and Marco was there to reassure her. Of course, all of the band had started to wonder if he was getting a little too friendly with her. The girls usually gossiped about it when neither were in the room and made comments like "They make such a good couple", or "I saw him asking Summer to eat in the cafeteria" and other such nonsense.

Truthfully, Zack was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable since everyone seemed worried about Gordon missing, but he tried his best to find some excuse, using the "washroom" one the most. He had to admit that it was odd he didn't tell anyone he left, even if just to go to the washroom.

They were getting closer to the bedrooms; actually, they were coming close to the basement door. There was a small bathroom beside one of the bedrooms, and it would be most likely that Gordon would pick that one, because it was the only one Freddy showed them.

Zack had gone past Summer and Marco and was now beside Freddy, who tried to make Summer laugh with their jokes, but she still looked a little shaken. Zack and Freddy were about to give up when Zack tripped over something and Summer just had to laugh at that.

Zack rubbed his head and Freddy, Marco, and Summer were all laughing at him.

"Geez..it's not funny! It's hurtful…" Zack said, groaning while looked up at his three friends laughing at him.

All of a sudden Summer choked and looked down at horror at Zack's feet. Her face went pale white and her hand raised to her mouth, eyes frozen in place and wide as the whole room.

Zack had a sinking feeling as he went to look down at his feet, but took his time, that was for sure. When he was finally almost there, not sure if he wanted to look, not sure if he could, the lights flashed and then went out.

Summer screamed and fell back, while Freddy just had enough time to catch her and hold her still. Now Zack couldn't see what was at his feet, and was slightly relieved, but not he felt even more scared! He was frozen still and he tried to see through the darkness, but he couldn't, he wanted to get up and run out of that house, ripping though each wall to the nearest exit, but he couldn't.

Paralyzed. That's what he was. Not exactly paralyzed, or maybe he was, he didn't care, he couldn't even think straight. His mind raced with thoughts he never thought he'd ever think of. Thoughts of what had tripped him, thoughts of where Gordon had actually gone. He could only guess that what was at his feet was Gordon, why wouldn't it be?

But he was also trying to get excuses, explanations, anything to comfort himself! This wasn't going good, of course, because with so many thoughts, none made sense, so none were reassuring.

Now Marco screamed and Zack saw the silhouette of him move around quickly, and then relax as someone spoke. It was Katie.

"Marco? Is that you?" Katie asked, trying to figure out who she had just bumped into.

Marco probably nodded, and then figured out that Katie couldn't see him, "I uh, oh God Katie! Gordon! He's…oh God!"

If there were lights on in the house, Katie expression would've been suddenly scared and confused.

"Freddy, Summer, Zack? What the hell is going on!" She demanded.

"His…his arm…his blood, his body!" Summer screamed, falling to the floor.

Freddy had been silent, also paralyzed like Zack, who still couldn't say anything even now that Katie was here. Zack finally got up, realizing that Summer and Marco had just explained that they saw Gordon's arm. And now Zack felt sick, he had just tripped, over Gordon's detached arm!

A loud retching was heard as Zack bent over and barfed on the floor. He stood straight again and then leaned against the wall, letting his back hit it with a thud.

"Are you guys alright?" Eleni said, coming with Marta and five or so flashlights.

"I thin-no, no we're not. We found Gordon's arm! Gordon's fucking ARM!" Freddy said, shaking and crossing his arms in some sort of reassurance to himself.

There were gasps and then silence as Eleni and Marta lowered their heads and wondering how that could have happened. How could their Gordon be decapitated! Or worse, dead… Maybe he was just missing an arm, which was still very worrying and disturbing, but more reassuring than him being dead. Or was it?

Suddenly a whirring was heard coming from the basement and it grew, like foot steps getting closer, but these were no footsteps. Maybe they had hoped it was?

The group slowly huddled together and backed up, getting closer and closer to Freddy, Frankie, and Zack's room. Summer was about to cry, Zack still felt like retching over the floor, and Freddy was starting to break down. Now there was a whirring noise coming towards them, how could this get any better? Or worse? Or both? However you can mange to do that!

Summer pointed to the end of the hallway with a shaking finger and then let out a deafening yell, "GORDON?"

**A/N: **I'm not too happy with the ending, but I guess it'll do. Please reveiw, I love criticism, and I don't mind flamers, just try not to make them useless flamers, where it's just like "OMFG U LYKE SUK BECUZ UR NO GOOD AND I THINKZ UR BAD WRITER" criticism is always better to add into your flames, so that way you don't look like some rude person with nothing better to do than be mean. But if that's hwo you want to look, then by all means! I love getting flamers, they're actually quite funny, but of course, I love nice comments more :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you review:D I shall see you, NEXT CHAPTER! DUN NA NA NUUNNN!


End file.
